


go see what lies behind

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sebastian who notices her first. </p><p>(or: Sebastian and Chris pick up a girl in Berlin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	go see what lies behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Very Man-Crushy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559177) by [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead). 



> I swear to god I wanted this to be PWP, but apparently I cannot write anything without feelings. Grrrr. Very much inspired and motivated by Jassie and all her wonderful stuff, especially her recent Michael Fassbender/ Chris Pine/ OC story! Go read it; this can wait!  
> If you’re here for the porn, bear with me, it took me nearly 2k to get started, but there it is

It’s Sebastian who notices her first. Chris is a little preoccupied with getting them their drinks. Or rather: getting the bartender to notice him so he can at least order drinks.

  
Chris has been standing at the bar for more than 10 minutes now and he’s been nothing but politely waiting for his turn, but now the third group of people have shoved him aside and it’s getting a bit ridiculous. He’s an Hollywood actor for fuck’s sake, it must be possible for him to order a fucking beer in Germany.

  
He’s in a weird mood.

  
He’s surrounded by people talking in a weird language and his body simultaneously wants him to lie down and do some more action sequences. Fighting in subway stations all day will do that to you.

  
He’s also having a sexual identity crisis and lusting all over his co-star doesn’t help at all.  
(It’s actually the problem.)

  
*

  
The thing with Sebastian is that it’s special. Somehow.

  
Chris is pretty sure he’s straight. He likes breasts and long hair and pretty faces and great ass and soft hands on his body and yeah, just generally women.

  
He’s not turned off by men or the thought of two men – together, but it doesn’t really do anything for him.

  
And that’s still true. But there’s also Sebastian.

  
*

  
Sebastian and his perfect face and his weird laugh and the way he draws his eyebrows together when he’s seriously confused.

  
It’s all really ridiculous, but Chris’ had a textbook crush on the guy since doing Cap 1 together.

  
It’s fine, he’s not in love or something, he’s just very attracted to Sebastian and he likes hanging out with him, likes working with him and yes, okay, maybe he also likes watching him getting lubed up for the metal arm.

  
But it’s safe. It’s been safe.

  
Because Sebastian has bulked up like some fucking animal and now it’s him who’s genuinely looking like he’s going to bust out of his shirts and when Chris had seen him lift his weights for the first time he had been torn between getting on his knees and doing something very, very stupid and wanting to cry because of how turned on he was.

  
(He did neither and called Scott instead.)

  
*

  
And well, yes, this time around it’s a little bit harder to ignore how attracted Chris is to Sebastian.

Which is why he needs this fucking drink.

  
God, Chris wishes Anthony were with him, he’d get them alcohol in no time.

  
(But Anthony is at the hotel, skyping his family and everyone else is there as well, which leaves Chris alone with Sebastian and his growing frustration.)

  
*

  
It takes Chris at least 5 more minutes to order the drinks and that’s why Sebastian notices her first.

  
*

  
When Chris gets back to their table Sebastian is gone.

  
For a moment Chris wants to throw the drinks against the wall, he also wants to down them both in one go and then he realizes that Sebastian is waving at him from another table.

  
He's switched places and is sitting with a group of other people now.

  
It's both a relief and disappointment, because Chris doesn't want to be alone with Sebastian and desperately wants to be alone with him, too.  
It's all very confusing.

  
"There you are," Sebastian says when Chris hands him a beer.

  
"Come sit with me and our new friends." he gestures around to the people sitting at the table.

  
Chris tries to smile, but he feels his anxiety creeping up his back. He doesn't really like this kind of shit. The way he's standing here, all of them looking at him, Sebastian being obviously comfortable with his new mates - it reminds him of auditions and the nagging feeling of having to prove yourself.

  
Chris’ mind is a strange thing – he’s mostly fine with getting to know people – when it’s on his own terms. When he’s out and drinking he almost always ends up with a bunch of new contacts in his phone and a ton of exciting talks to all sorts of people.

  
But somehow it’s different when it is like this. It feels like getting thrown into a pool of cold water, he’d rather climb down the latter and decide on his own how fast he wants to get into it.

  
“Heey,” he waves awkwardly and settles into the empty chair next to Sebastian, he takes a big swig of his beer to calm his nerves and when he looks up there are 3 strangers looking at him and a very happy Sebastian in the middle.

  
“Alright, let me introduce.” Sebastian says and makes a serious face. He gestures towards the red haired woman that sits next to Chris. “This is Lola, who says that it’s not her real name, but the name she’d like to have, which is why she gives it to strangers.”

  
‘Lola’ laughs a dark, throaty laugh and flashes pearly white teeth behind her blood red lips. She’s beautiful in a strong, nearly overwhelming way and when she winks at him Chris feels weirdly reminded of Scarlett when she’s playing Natasha.

  
“Exactly,” she winks at Sebastian and grins towards Chris.

  
Next to Lola sits another woman, but Sebastian gestures to his left first. “This is um, Patrick, right?”

  
Patrick nods and laughs and even offers Chris his hand. His handshake is firm and warm and Chris envies him for his beard. He still feels naked with this day old stubble, even after two months of filming.

  
“Hi, man” Chris says. “Nice to meet you.”

  
“And this is Marie,” Sebastian finishes. Marie smiles a small smile that seems quiet next to Lola’s sly grin. She has chin length brown hair that curls around her ears and clear green eyes that sparkle in the dim light of their table’s candle.

  
“Hey,” Chris repeats. “Great to meat you guys.” He takes another sip from his beer. “I’m Chris.”

  
“I know,” Lola says and dives right in. “And I have to say, you’re the most boring Avenger.”

  
And if that isn’t the most perfect icebreaker.

  
*

  
Despite his initial worries the evening continues to be surprisingly good.

  
While all three of them seem to know who they are they aren’t too excited and act mostly normal – or as normal as one can be with the increasing alcohol they’re consuming.

  
There’s one awkward moment when Lola starts to talk about her crush on RDJ and how she’d absolutely jump him if she’d meet him one day which makes Chris a bit uncomfortable, because for him Robert is basically a god and a big rolemodel, too, and it’s really weird to think about him in any sexual situation.

  
Sebastian seems to agree, because he grabs Marie and they head out for a smoke and leave Chris with a grinning Patrick and Lola, who illustrates her fantasies with sweeping gestures.

  
Patrick goes to sit on Marie’s seat, right next to Lola and Chris is not stupid, so he goes to get another drink.

  
He gets another one for Sebastian as well and because he’s still not back and Lola and Patrick seem to be in deep conversation he goes outside to look for Sebastian and Marie.

He finds them sitting on a bench on the balcony. Sebastian has his arm around Marie. Chris is ready to back off, but then Sebastian looks up and sees him.

  
“Speaking of the devil.” He yells and lifts his other arm – in an invitation? Chris is certainly a bit more drunk than he thought.

  
“Come sit with us.” Sebastian says when Chris is already next to him and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

  
“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Chris says anyway.

  
“Oh no, of course not,” Marie says and leans forward to look at him. She smiles warmly at him. “I know Lola can be pretty, um” she thinks for a moment, “intense. I guess that’s the right word.” She shrugs.

  
“No, well okay, yes, she’s a lot, but I was having a lot of fun, but I just wanted to give her and Patrick a minute.” Chris answers and he thinks that giving these two space means disturbing Sebastian and Marie and he’s a grown man and it’s ridiculous to fret over this stuff, but being the 3rd wheel is always awkward.

  
“Yeah, they have one of these on and off things going on.” Marie explains and then she seems to see something in his face, because she says “Oh, I’m sorry, I hope you didn’t want to, you know, you two seemed to get along really well – “

  
“Oh no, no, no, I’m not, I mean, Lola’s great, we’ve had good talk and she’s definitely given me another perspective on Cap, but no, I wasn’t –“ Chris shrugs helplessly.

  
“Okay,” Marie laughs. “It’s just that’s mostly the case when we’re going out. That people are interested in her, I mean.” Her tone is light and she’s still smiling, but there’s something in her eyes that makes Chris feel for her.

  
“Well, as you can see, we like you better.” Sebastian says in his disarming honesty and Chris can see his arm move to rub her back for a moment. It’s one of the reasons Chris likes him so much, the way he comforts people without exposing them.

  
Marie laughs and takes a drag from her cigarette. Her chees are glowing in the dim light and her eyelashes cast dark shadows over her face when she looks down.

  
Chris realizes that she is beautiful and that Sebastian noticed it first.

When he looks back up he finds Sebastian smiling at him and squeezing his shoulder for a moment. The weight of his arm on Chris’ back is warm and reassuring.

  
*

  
They stay at the bar for another hour or two and somehow ordering drinks gets easier the more drunk they get.

  
It’s not that Chris is absolutely hammered, but he has a nice buzz going on and everything is nice and easy. It’s good. It’s all good.

  
The tension from the long day of shooting eases away and even though it seems like Sebastian becomes more attractive with every minute it’s easy to admit it now. Somehow the thought doesn’t carry any dark worries anymore. It’s just that.

  
Sebastian is beautiful and so is Marie and Chris thinks this must be how Steve felt.

  
He’s a pathetic guy, he really is. Especially when he’s drunk.

  
*

  
How they end up on their way to Marie’s flat Chris isn’t entirely sure.

  
There was something with Lola and Patrick saying goodbye (not without Lola making him promise to get her RDJ's autograph, of course) and then Sebastian had said that he was entirely too awake to call it a night already. He then remembers Marie suggesting they could go to her flat, because a) she lives nearby and b) she has a bottle of Hungarian wine. And if alcohol isn’t an argument, Chris doesn’t know what is.

  
And now their walking by the river and Berlin looks beautiful like this.

  
Marie gestures forward, “My flat is just over the bridge.” she says and Sebastian takes her hand and she takes Chris’ and then they’re walking through arcs build of red bricks and there’s music playing somewhere and Marie is laughing about something Sebastian said and it’s perfect.

  
Her laugh is ringing brightly through the night and Chris swears he doesn’t know how it happens, but suddenly she’s leaning against a wall and the lights get reflected in her eyes and Sebastian is kissing her.

  
It’s just a moment and Chris realizes he’s still holding her hand and he wants to let go, but suddenly there’s another hand on the small of his back drawing him in and then there’s Sebastian’s mouth on his.

  
He tastes like alcohol and cigarettes and sweet, oh so sweet. His lips open under Chris’ and their tongues touch and Chris is sure he makes an embarrassing sound, something between a moan and a sigh and then Sebastian lets go and it’s Marie who kisses him next.

  
Her mouth is softer, pliant under his and he lets go of her hand to touch her hip. He lets his fingers sweep down to the end of her dress and when he touches the soft inside of her thigh he can feel her whimper against his mouth.

  
*

  
When they get to her flat Chris is breathless, his heard hammering in his chest and his cock half hard in his jeans. He has no idea where he wants this to go, but when he closes the door behind him Sebastian is turning around against him and Chris is quick to just close his eyes and open his mouth against Sebastian’s.

  
He stops thinking when he can feel Sebastian’s thigh against his dick and Marie’s hands under his shirt.

 

The flat is small and they quickly find their way to her bedroom.

  
Marie is the first to lie down and her brown hair fans out like a halo against the crisp white of her sheets.

  
Sebastian and her look beautiful when they’re kissing and when Chris can hear her moan he moves in and touches her thighs again, shoving up the fabric of her dress and pressing his mouth against the inside of her knee.

  
“Come up here,” Sebastian whispers and then he’s kissing Chris again and starts opening the buttons of his shirt.

  
Marie puts her fingers in his hair when Sebastian moves down to lick Chris’ collarbone. Her lips are rosy and wet and her dress has shifted and Chris sees the beginning of her breasts.

  
He lowers his head to kiss her neck, just moves his lips over the hollow of her throat and down to her cleavage, his hand coming up to touch her, too.

  
“I really want you to get undressed.” Sebastian says against Chris’ chest and presses another kiss just next to his nipple before pulling off and starting to get out of his own t-shirt.

  
There’s the brief flicker of worry in Chris’ mind, the vague idea of why this is a bad idea and how they shouldn’t do this, because how the hell can he be professional after this, but then Marie sits up and pulls off her dress in one swift motion and she’s wearing nothing but lacy, see through underwear now and Sebastian is next to her in all his bulked up glory and Chris stops thinking again and gets the fuck out of his clothes.

Chris’ has had a lot of sex in his life, but he’s never been with two people at once so he’s a bit worried about the logistics of it, but Sebastian kisses the place just under his earlobe, scrapes his teeth against Chris’ neck and then he says “I want to watch you eat her out.”, loud enough for her to hear it too, and it goes straight to Chris’ cock and that’s all he needs.

  
He goes back to kissing Marie’s chest, moving his mouth along the edge of her bra. He puts his hand around her left breast, touching her back with his fingers and grazing his thump over her nipple. She’s moaning quietly and puts her hands back into his hair, opening her thighs to welcome him between her legs.

  
Chris moves his hand fully around to unhook her bra and Sebastian helps to slide it down her arms.

  
When he moves down to take her nipples in his mouth, he can hear them kiss above his head and there’s something so incredibly hot about the sound of two people kissing that Chris presses his hips against the bed for a moment.

  
He kisses down her stomach, licks into her belly button and puts his hands around her waist when she arches up when he touches his mouth against her through the fabric of her panties, but again it’s Sebastian who helps her undress.

  
Chris gets back on his heels to watch them for a moment.

  
Sebastian’s skin is golden against her while he licks into her mouth and rubs his fingers between her legs. Chris can her Marie moan and for a second he thinks it’s the hottest sound he’s ever heard.

  
Then Sebastian moves away again and Chris lays down, biting the inside of her thigh and then moving his head to lick her clit.

  
She’s sighing, carding her hands through the soft hair on the back of his head. Her scent is intoxicating here, sweet and musky and Chris licks in broad strokes before he moves his one hand to touch he, rub his finger against her clit and down between her folds.

  
He has two fingers inside of her when she comes undone, writhing and whimpering under his mouth, gasping breathlessly against Sebastian’s mouth.

  
Chris is rock hard, leaking against the fabric of his boxers when he sits up and when he moves in to kiss Sebastian’s swollen red lip, he gets pushed back onto his back, Sebastian growling at the taste of Marie in their kiss.

  
Sebastian bites Chris’ right nipple and then he’s pressing his hand against his dick and Chris lets out a dirty moan.

  
He closes his eyes, too overwhelmed by the sensation of Marie sucking at his neck and Sebastian pulling off his underwear.

  
Then there’s a hand on his dick, a firm grip, the sweet sensation of a thump rubbing slowly over his slit and it’s the exact moment that Chris opens his eyes again that Sebastian takes him in his mouth.

  
It takes all Chris has not to come right there, surrounded by the wet heat around his cock.

  
Sebastian sucks him lazily, tonguing the underside of his head and then moving up and down in slow motions. Chris whimpers and Marie takes his hand in hers, covering his mouth with hers.

  
It doesn’t take long and when he comes Sebastian swallows down all of him, Chris’ cock touching the back of his throat for a moment and when it’s too much to take, Sebastian rests his forehead on Chris’ hip, gasping against his sweaty skin. “I wanted to do this forever,” he murmurs and that’s nearly enough to get Chris ready to go again.

  
When Sebastian catches his breath he lifts his head and sits up again, taking Marie’s other hand and pulling her towards him. They kiss open mouthed and dirty and Chris can hear them whisper, his own head still a bit too cloudy to understand what they're saying.

  
But then Marie pulls off and leans towards her bedside table, opening a drawer and pulling out a condom.

  
She pulls it over Sebastian while he thumbs her nipples and in the next moment he’s sinking inside her, both of them moaning loudly. Marie wraps her legs around Sebastian’s hips when he starts moving and Chris can see sweat glistening on his back.

  
Marie gasps out a breathy "fuck" when Sebastian touches his fingers between their bodies.

  
Chris gets up on his knees, moving behind Sebastian to lick the damp skin between his shoulder blades. He tastes bittersweet and Chris is close enough that Sebastian’s butt rubs against Chris’ soft cock when he moves backwards.

  
“I want you to – touch me”, Sebastian grits out and takes his hand off Marie for a second to wrap Chris’ hand between his own damp fingers and guide him between his cheeks.

  
When Chris rubs the tips of his fingers over Sebastian’s hole he makes a needy sound low in his throat and starts moving faster.

  
It doesn’t take either of them long after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> FYI 1. Civil War was partly shot in a subway station, or rather: an underground walkway that connects two stations, idek, its orange and its also in Mockingjay! It’s a very creepy place to walk through.  
> 2\. the bridge I was writing about is this one: http://slr-foto.de/galerie-architektur/foto/oberbaumbruecke_dri_0905-9.jpg, its called the Oberbaumbrücke and it’s beautiful and offers a great view, come visit me and I’ll show you around  
> 3\. I picture Marie looking a lot like Margosha Levieva (aka Seb's actual girlfriend), bc she's just beautiful 
> 
> I know there are several things that are a bit left behind and this could def use some editing, but as I said before; this was meant to be some quick PWP and yeah, I really didn't mean to babble on that long about feelings


End file.
